El Taxista
by caro-love anime
Summary: Es un one-shot inspirado en la cancion el taxista de Ricardo arjona, espero que les guste! esta dedicado a mi maiga perla por su cumple! pasen y lean, tiene Lemon


**Hola! Bueno este es un One-Shot inspirado en la canción El taxista de Ricardo Arjona, es un 100% SasuSaku **

**Está dedicado a mi amiga Perla (Black Pearl 008) por motivo de su cumpleaños ya que se que te encanta esta canción te quiero amiga!**

**Espero que les guste es mi primer One-Shot así que no se si quedo bien ^^ **

**Taxista One-Shot**

Eran las diez de la noche y un pelinegro manejaba en la calle, era un taxista con un Volkswagen del 68, hoy fue un día malo, donde casi no hubo trabajo, estaba haciendo su última ronda, antes de irse a su casa.

Cruzando la carretera, le hicieron una parada, era una mujer hermosa, de un cabello muy peculiar de color rosado, llevaba una minifalda y un escote en su espalda, para el pelinegro llegaba justo a la gloria.

La pelirosa se monto en el carro y el arranco, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, mientras el por el retrovisor veía sus pantorrillas y quiso ver más, después de unos minutos la mujer hablo

-Me llamo Sakura, mucho gusto-

-Sasuke- le respondió

Sakura cruzo la pierna y después saco un cigarrillo el pelinegro con una mano saco el encendedor, y l saco su encendedor ofreciéndole fuego a la chica.

-Se puede saber ¿por quién llora?-

-Por un idiota, que cree que por que es rico, puede engañarme-

-No debe caer por amor, más bien tiene que levantarse-le dijo el pelinegro- cuente con migo si lo que quiere es vengarse- ella le sonrió

-Hace dos días lo vi, abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, era de clase muy baja, lo supe por su facha-

La pelirosa le sonreía y el la miraba idiotizado por el retrovisor, el espejo empezó a empañarse cuando ella se acerco y le dijo

-Doble aquí en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa, le invitare un par de tequilas, y veremos qué pasa-

El llego hasta una enorme mansión, se bajo del auto y abrió la puerto y ayudo a la pelirosa a bajar, entraron a la mansión y ella lo invito a sentarse en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, llego con dos copitas y una botella de tequila, le dio una a él y sirvió ambas, estuvieron un rato tomando pero aun estaban en sus cinco sentidos.

Se sentaron en la alfombra, Sakura se fue acercando a él muy despacio, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de él, pero fue él quien termino de acortar la distancia que había entre ellos, primero roso sus labios, luego los atrapo, moviéndose lentamente, quería disfrutar el momento, no sabía porque pero la deseo desde el instante en que ella se embarco en su carro, el beso fue tomando fuerza y confianza mientras fue avanzando, sus labios se movían al mismo compas, era una danza deliciosa para ambos, Sasuke la fue recostando en la alfombra, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, lo cual era fácil para el pelinegro, debido a la minifalda que tenia.

Sasuke dejo sus labios, para bajar por el cuello, lo beso y después de unos segundos le quito la camisa que llevaba, no tenia sostén a sí que pudo ver los perfectos pechos de la pelirosa, fue descendiendo con sus besos, desde el cuello hasta uno de sus pechos, lo tomo con la boca, lo degusto como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo, Sakura no podía hacer nada más que gemir, arqueaba la espalda hacia él para que no se detuviera, el pelinegro dejo ese para poder ocuparse del otro mientras Sakura gemía sin control, el pelinegro dejo de besar los pechos de Sakura y ella aprovecho para quitarle la franela que llevaba, al quitársela pudo observar el bien formado torso del pelinegro, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, definitivamente era el hombre perfecto, empezó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de él provocando que una corriente eléctrica invadiera al pelinegro, volvió a tomar presos los labios de Sakura en un beso apasionado y hambriento, fue bajando con sus manos, la minifalda de la pelirosa llevándose consigo la ropa interior que le quedaba.

Allí estaba Sakura, completamente desnuda y expuesta ante el pelinegro, Sasuke fue bajando de los labios al ombligo, el cual lamio luego descendió hasta la parte intima de Sakura, la pelirosa se sintió morir cuando el deslizo su lengua en su feminidad, Sakura gemía y gemía de placer, y arqueaba mas su espalda, mientras el pelinegro la envestía con su lengua, después de unos minutos, se separo de ella para quitarse sus pantalones y sus bóxer, dejando expuesto ante la vista de los ojos jade su miembro erecto, Sakura al verlo acercarse a donde estaba ella abrió sus piernas en señal de invitación para que la hiciera suya, Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y se acomodo entre sus piernas, y la penetro, un gemido de placer de ambos se escucho, así el pelinegro comenzó las envestidas, una danza de cadera la cual la pelirosa seguía perfectamente, cada movimiento era más intenso y Sasuke con una última envestida llego al éxtasis junto a Sakura, salió del interior de la pelirosa y se acostó a su lado, ella se acostó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él.

-Que tienes?, para venir aquí a mi casa, supongo que tu también lo necesitabas-

-Sí, sufro aunque no es lo mismo que tu, entre mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo- soltó una leve risa- como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales, tu sufres aquí en tu mansión y yo en los arrabales- Sakura se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, y es hizo lo mismo, se terminaron de vestir y ella recogió su larga melena rosada en una cola y lo miro

-Ven con migo, vamos a buscarlo, quiero que sepa que no estoy sola- salieron de la mansión y se montaron en el taxi, esta vez ella se monto en el asiento del copiloto, Sasuke manejo hasta el bar que ella le dijo, se bajaron y entraron, allí se encontraba un hombre que llevaba un traje muy fino, era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos marrones se encontraba, abrazando a una muchacha humilde por su ropa, con el pelo rubio recogido en una cola y de ojos azules, los dos estaban en una situación comprometedora, Sasuke al ver a la mujer soltó una leve risa, Sakura lo miro y el solo dijo

-mira si es grande el destino, y esta ciudad es chica, ella es mi mujer- Sakura solo lo vio y después decidieron dejarlo así, Sasuke la llevo para su mansión y después se fue a su casa

Al día siguiente, en la noche eran las 9:30, Sasuke estaba trabajando en su Taxi y recibió un mensaje de Ino, decía que no iba a poder llegar temprano por que su jefe Sasori tenía mucho trabajo y la necesitaba, paro en una esquina y encendió la radio, se le escapo una sonrisa al escuchar la canción que estaba sonando

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?**

**¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero Coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?**

Sasuke miro el reloj y arranco, eran las 10 de la noche, cruzo en una esquina y le hicieron una parada, una mujer hermosa de cabello rosado, se monto lo miro y le dijo con una sonrisa

-Me llevas?- Sasuke solo sonrió y arranco el taxi

**FIN**

**Espero que les allá gustado y también sus comentarios los quiero un beso, en especial a ti perlita es para ti! Por tu cumple mil bendiciones amiga **

**Un beso y un abrazo se les quiere**

**Caro… **


End file.
